Sacred Ancestor
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Dracula, Count Dracula, Vampire King, Vampire Lord, Milord, The Will of the Night, The Great One, Him, Legendary Traveller in Black, Alucard, The King With The Red Eyes Classification: Vampire King, Eldritch Entity, Progenitor of The Nobility Threat level: Celestial+ || Mobius+ Age: Over 4.64 Billion Years Old (Nobles were stated to have reigned since the beginning of Earth's Creation) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, & 11; The oldest vampire in existence who is a God to the nobles, Sacred Ancestor has the same Immortality as D due to being his father and is unbound by Life and Death. Likely has all the Immortality Types of the different Nobles due to being the Progenitor of the entire race who gained powers from him), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly; Better than Nobles, D with all his power couldn't kill him in Novel 2 and was only capable of hurting him), Enhanced Senses, Acausality (Type 2 & 4; Similar to D, he is completely unbound by and is absent from the Akashic Records), Teleportation, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is the Will of the Night and heavily implied to be an Omnipresent Abstract Eldritch God throughout the novels. His lack of a physical body in true form as well as his existence in Astral Plane where entities reside in their consciousness/will is a heavy hint that he isn't a physical entity), Aura (Has an Aura of Darkness around him), Higher Dimensional Existence, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Non-Corporeal & Darkness Manipulation (He always appears as Dark shadow which has the density of a black hole with the pressure of Infinitely compacted darkness which can physically crush anyone's Psych. D had to force Sacred Ancestor into taking a Corporeal form as it was the only way he could cut him down despite D being capable of hitting Non-existent things and shadows at this point. Was described as a formless, colorless Presence for whom Time means nothing. In Undead Island, he was described as a presence who exists but simultaneously doesn't exist), Flight (Type 3), Telepathy (Was able to telepathically communicate with D), Existence Erasure (Erased the tens of millions of women he slept with in order to create D), Illusion Creation, Biological Manipulation (Nobles can turn Humans into Vampires changing their biological structure), Mind Manipulation (His presence can passively crush anyone's mind), Precognition (Predicted D's actions and outcomes in Novel 6), Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, & Pain Manipulation (Appeared in the Dream of Menda and replaced her heart with a Mystical Black Abstract Heart made from the same material as Dream and bound it with her Soul so that she would not be able to pass on to the afterlife even after death while touching the heart by anything can cause Menda's soul to feel extreme pain), Matter Manipulation (Was able to cleanse the toxic gas gushing out of Earth in order to protect the town of the Barbarous), Curse Manipulation (Stated that he could curse an entire Town to suffering for all of Eternity), Power Bestowal (Gave Sybille Schmitz the ability to create a dream world that can interact with reality and even turn people in it into Nobles in Vol 5), Light Manipulation (Can create Residual Images from the past), Telekinesis (Was able to redirect the Planetoid's direction into the depths of outer space flung by Valcua towards Earth from Alpha Centaur), Life Manipulation & Resurrection (Can Resurrect others who have died already including Nobles), Healing (His mere essence can heal anyone or anything including non-living beings on a spiritual level), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, & Creation (Created the Extradimensional Dungeon and King Minotaur's Labyrinth as well as Valcua Two), BFR (BFR'd D from King Minotaur's Labyrinth into outer space of the main Universe), Sealing & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Sealed The Elder God after a year of fighting and also sealed his entire army into a dimension so that they can wake up and fight the God if the latter wakes up), Causality Manipulation (Opened the gates of The Elder God's fortress which disperses any amount of force applied and spirals them out), Petrification (Turned the 6 Guardian Knights of The Elder God into Stone), Possession (Was able to leave parts of his soul in Grand Duke Dorleac's castle and possess both Stanza and Strider), Empowerment (Was able to power Grand Duke Dorleac after the latter's Resurrection to the point he could survive a full powered attack from Full Vampire Mode D), Power Bestowal (Was able to bestow powers greater than that of True Nobles to the Black Death Gang as well as to Mikado's group essentially making them powerful enough to be comparable to D), Size Manipulation (Can grow into a 10,000 feet giant), Fate Manipulation (Was responsible for the events of Tyrant's Star where Valcua would return back to Earth and fight D. Was also responsible for making D take up the coffin retrieval job of Duke Gilzen despite the former having Acausality and resistance to Fate Manipulation from the Akashic Records), Magic & Water Manipulation (Has complete mastery over the Dark Arts of Water Sorcery), Biological Manipulation (Was able to genetically modify Iriya), Clairvoyance, Body Control, & Fate Manipulation (Via The All-Seeing Eye in the Palm created by him which is able to know everything about the Victim including his location and actions and can even control his actions or prevent them from happening), Has all Abilities and Resistances of D as well as the entire Nobility (Is the father of D as well as the creator of the Vampire race and as such, he possesses all the abilities and Resistances of the Nobles including D himself) Resistances to all the abilities of The Elder God (Was unaffected by the abilities of the God when they fought for a year), in addition to Enhanced Senses (No one except for certain chosen individuals like D are able to sense his Presence and can only be sensed if he wishes to), Mind Manipulation (Just a mere aspect of his Will is able to form a door or Infinite Thickness in the Astral Plane as a testament to his mental defense), Like D, he too is resistant to the effects of Akashic Records which includes Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation & Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Mind Manipulation & Body Control, Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation |-|Akashic Records= Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Akashic Records is the ether or primordial force that records and governs all of creation past, present, and future. VHDverse consists of many universes and realms including 4D Extradimensional Realms and Spaces of infinite size as well realms that are possibly higher-dimensional like King Minotaur's Labyrinth. All of them are part of the Akashic Records as evident when Matthew says he will erase the world from the records. The Akashic Records has transcendental relationship to all of Creation since destroying or affecting all of creation does not affect the Records but trying to affect the Records can destroy or alter all of Creation), Plot Manipulation (Users can see and read all the information of all of creation as a book and can even rewrite them as per their wishes), Reality Warping (Users can warp Reality as per their image), Space-Time Manipulation (User can change all of Space-Time of the Universe as well as that of Creation itself), Law Manipulation (Users are able to change the immutable Laws of Reality to however they see it fit), Causality Manipulation (Users can rewrite events without creating any paradox such as D retconning their entire journey so that Sue and Matthew worked with Braujou and Miranda to slay Valcua and live a happy life as per their mother's wishes without knowing who D is and without getting affected by Valcua), Fate Manipulation & Probability Manipulation (Users can rewrite or change their fate and destiny as per their will), Information Manipulation (Akashic Records holds information over everything that was, would have been, is, could have been, and will be), Power Nullification (User can negate or nullify power as shown when Valcua negated Subterranian energy), Void Manipulation (Users can manipulate Void since Non-Existent realms are shown in the novel "Undead Island" are part of the Records. Moreover, the Records can erase anyone on a Conceptual level to the point even their memory is wiped out from everyone who knew the individual as if the individual never existed such as in case of Kima), Clairvoyance (Users can become completely aware of everything in all of the creation past present future), Precognition (Users can predict anything by reading the Records), Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Users can change their death and bring them back to life or resurrect them as shown when Valcua crushed a part of the fog that recorded his death and rewrote it so that can become Alive. Users can also likely give death to others however they wish by rewriting the Records), Damage Reflection (When D tried to cut off Valcua's neck but D felt the pain instead implying that Valcua reflected that damage to D), Pain Inducement (Lefty felt immense pain with just a glare from Valcua), Higher Dimensional Manipulation & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Users can create and manipulate extradimensional realms and pocket realities due to the Records encompassing such creations in the verse), Power Mimicry (Users gain access to every kind of power from past present future in all of creation as shown when Valcua gained ultra-highspeed Telepathy from an extraterrestrial life-form in a different Galaxy or when he gained Immortality from a different alien race light-years away in the past while still being in the present. It is plausible that both Valcua's Damage Reflection and Pain Inducement are also copied from somewhere else as D was affected by them despite being unable to be affected by the Akashic Records), Mind Manipulation & Body Control (Users can rewrite the Records so that they are able to control the mind and body of any individual as shown when Valcua wanted to do so with D although the latter resisted it), Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Users have control over the souls of everyone and everything in creation), Quantum Manipulation (The Dirac Sea as well as Quantum Mechanics used by the Nobility falls under the jurisdiction of the Akashic Records and as such, users can gain Quantum Manipulation Powers), and likely many more abilities. Physical strength: At least Universal+ Level, Likely Low-Multiversal Level (Unfathomably superior to the likes of Lawrence Valcua, General Gaskell, Baron Byron Balazs and Lord Vlad Balazs. Fought and Stalemated The Elder God for a year. Created many Infinite/Endless sized 4D Realms and was stated to be Everywhere and Nowhere in Vol 28) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe+, Likely Low-Multiverse (Is the God of the Vampire Race and is worshipped by the Nobility and is so powerful that every Noble heavily fears him. Is Unfathomably superior to any Noble ever including Lawrence Valcua, General Gaskell, Baron Byron Balazs and Lord Vlad Balazs. A mere part of his Will was able to create a door of Infinite Thickness in the Astral Plane and can likely Absorb+Channel the power of the Realm just like his son. Created the Extradimensional Dungeon as well as likely King Minotaur's Labyrinth which is realm that is governed by something other than 4 Dimensions. Fought and Stalemated The Elder God for a year) || At least Low Multiverse+, likely High Multiverse+ (Akashic Records gives him complete control over the entire verse) Durability: At least Universe+, Likely Low-Multiverse (Unfathomably superior to the likes of Lawrence Valcua General Gaskell, Baron Byron Balazs and Lord Vlad Balazs. Fought and Stalemated The Elder God for a year) Speed: At least FTLx (Superior to the likes of Lawrence Valcua, General Gaskell, Baron Byron Balazs and Lord Vlad Balazs), Likely Omnipresent (Hinted in Greylancer novel that he is Omnipresent despite not being anywhere and disappearing from sight 5,000 years ago. Fought and Stalemated The Elder God for a year who itself is a Nigh-Omnipresent entity. Was stated to be Everywhere and Nowhere in Vol 28) || Likely Immeasurable (Users of Akashic Records have complete control over and access to past, present, future) Intelligence: Cosmic Genius (Nobility are capable of creating many futuristic gadgets and devices such as Pocket Reality dimensions, Force Fields, Intangible objects,etc. Sacred Ancestor is heavily implied to be the Progenitor of the Vampire Race and is worshipped as both their God and King. Taught Fisher Lagoon the theory behind the Big Bang Accelerator which allowed him to create his own version at the Village of Krauhausen. Has vast and extensive knowledge of the Cosmos and is much more cunning than Valcua who created machines with so complicated and complex nature and principles, that even trying to learn about it can drive even the most intelligent nobles completely mad and suicidal) || Nigh-Omniscient Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Low-Multiversal || High Multiversal+ Weakness: None Notable Standard equipment: None Notable Key: Base || With Akashic Records Category:Character Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Male Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Vampire Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Flying Category:Omnipresent Category:Light novel Category:Animanga Category:Antagonist Category:Omniscient Category:Immensurable speed Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Threat level Mobius